Black Opp's story
by hera98
Summary: This is about an oc,just read it. Its got aster T for teen topics nothing too bad the girl want to follow in her mothers food steps but fate, a speedster and her father want to change that
1. Chapter 1

HI, this is my first story so please help me out with some tips

Disclamer: I dont own anything but Black Opps aka Katie, if i did this would be a comic. PS. this is a reworking of the origanil so if you, have already read this reread, please.

* * *

The girl clad in black nodded as Catwoman finished her orders. She ran into the building flipped around the secured system and then came out with the diamond. Catwoman smiled and wisperdade,"good job". The girl smiled under the praise. The two ran off into the dark of Gotham.

**11 years early**

Catwoman ran toward the museum. She reached top speed and splat, she was on the ground. A black-clad hand reached out to her, "Catwoman, you've gotten sloppy". She looked up at Batman and took his hand. "So Bats, you miss me"

"Maybe" He cracked a half smile and led her to the Batmoible. They got in.

"So were are you taking, Batman"

"Bruce, Selena, call me Bruce and the bat cave, we have to talk." She nodded and the car continued on.

Bruce got out of the Batmobile and help Selena out. "So, were have you been for the past few months"

"And you said I had gotten sloppy, you probably know I went to my sister's place for a while, and why I left is none of your business, Bruce." She turned and started to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Oh but I think it is and yes I did know were you went just checking to see if you would lie or not. Why you left to visit your sister's nunnery, I guessed." Her eyes widened, "So, here a question for you, girl or boy"

"Girl any thing else"

"Just two more questions, am I the father?" She nodded yes and he continued, "what's her name?"

"Katherine Elizabeth Wayne, my sis called her Katie for short and I use it now too"

"Where are you staying now your apartment's too small for two people to stay in?"

"I found a new one and am trying to get enough money too buy it, ok"

"Let me buy it and before you say anything think of it as a present to her, that way she can grow up in a better apartment and you don't have to worry for awhile about it"

"Ok, but that's all "

"If you need anything at all call me and don't hesitate, and I want baby pictures" she smiled and nodded then walks out smiling at the thought of The Batman wanting pictures.

* * *

thanks for reading review please this is my first story so tips are nice and YJ will show up, roy harper or robin will be the first to show up in this story, love to you all stay asterous


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hope this has better spelling.

Roy Harper: hi everbody I am the first one in and I would like to say right now in this fic I am 14 and Katie is 11 and we are dateing and its not weird she is very matrue

Katie: No your just inmaure Roy, now on with fic and Kara does not own YJ

* * *

Katie sat at the kitchen table her school work spread in front of her. Her mother was talking on the phone. Katie looked up as her mom put the phone down, "Sweetie do you mind going over to Roy's house for the weekend"

"Sure" she smiled evilly "but do you trust me enough he is my boy friend, after all" The woman looked down at her eleven year old child.

"Hahahaha very funny but I have to go out this weekend and I don't want you with me and Oliver will not go for any nonsense. So are you fine with this?"

"Well I'm fine with it unless you would rather me stay with a certain" she looked down "a certain ba" she was cut off by a glare that screamed no. She continued her work not meeting the glare.

Friday

Roy Harper stood at the door as Katie opened it. He waved and she glared. "Wow Kat what's wrong are you ok or did you just feel like glaring"

"You are late and I had to wait alone for you because my mom left so my chances of following were foiled by Not-so-Speedy"

"Sorry, we got caught up but don't fear I'm and I have the weekend planed it will be the best ever" she look at him to as if to say 'sure it will be'. He laughs at her look and swooped her up into her arms.

"Put me down or I will break your hand, Roy" he sat her down she smiled, "Now, I have better plans tell Oliver that I'm staying at my aunt's and can't come then bring me some supplies for the weekend. I'm going to do something that should have been done eleven years ago" He shook his head.

"Nope, I let you go last time not this time, ok, I know what you are going to do and you do not even know his name now you can come willingly or not ,but you are going to come so what is your choice"

"Willingly"

Saturday Morning

Oliver Queen walked into his house guest's room, the girl was sleeping. He noticed a pillow on the ground he went to put it on the bed. The next instant he was on the wall a knife against his throat. The girl jumped back and put the knife down. He laughs, "When Roy said you were a spitfire I thought he was not kidding, Wow, nice reflexes kind reminds me of someone else from Gotham"

"Who I mite know them and are you ok?"

"I doubt you know her or him, now that I think about and I'm fine just glad to know the house is safe with you around, hey now that you're up would you like to come to the archery range with me and Roy?"

"No I am a horrid shot and would get bored just watching, I'll just watch TV"

"Ok well you know where we are, having fun" He stated toward the range. Katie started toward the living room. She ran head first into a blonde woman she reached out a hand.

"Hi you must be Katie, Roy talks about you a lot. I'm Dinah, Oliver's girlfriend."

"Oooh, Do you live in Gotham?" Dinah nodded

"How did you know?"

"Oooh, just something Mr. Queen said" Dinah laughs and continues on her way. Katie smiles and goes to the living room. Her favorite show was on MASH.

* * *

well heres a glip at Katies life well you will see some more charters in the next chapter. love to all and thanks to batmanfan2400 for the review


	3. Chapter 3

Hi chapter 3, improved peeps so yeah spoiler Robin comes in

* * *

Katie walked through her door, "Bye, Roy" she waved.

"Did you have fun, Kat?"

"Yea, you have to work today right"

"Yes, Jade's coming over to watch you"

"Yes! I love Jade, she helps me train, specking of that when can I go out again"

"I'm not ready for that again, yet." She holds up a finger silnceing her. "Maybe, if Jade says you were good. Now, finish your school work"

"Please, I did so good last time, got the diamond and everything, please" she looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. Her mother shook her head then paused

"Ok, you want to go out I have a ring for you, but what will Jade do tonight"

"I don't know Jade stuff" Her mother shood her head, and told her what to do.

* * *

Katie aka Black Opps stood in the Gotham Museum of history in front of the Cat Queen Ring strait from Egypt. It's was sure to attracted Catwoman but none would suspect her nonexist sidekick. She was to steal the ring without attracting attention and that why she was in the museum right befor it closed.

**Batman POV**

He called Robin the cave, "Robin, you think you can handle a mission on your own"

"Of course well not a BIG mission but a mission" The ten year old flipped backwards "Why am I getting one" _do I really want to do this send my little bird out on his own even if it's Catwoman and she won't hurt him am I sure, she knows what its like to have kids._ "Batman, Am I getting a mission?!"

"Yes, the Joker escaped from Arkham and I need to go and contain him while you watch the Cat Queen Ring. I have leads that to say Catwoman will steal it tonight. I have already placed a tracker on the ring" He tossed the tracker remote to Robin, he caught it. "When she steals it, fallow and call me with updates,then find out from what to do next got it"

"Yeah I got it, but should that red dot by moving?" He pointed to the moving dot on the tracker remote screen.

"Well, Robin go and radio me when you catch her."

"Going"

* * *

Black Opps ran from museum. She had the ring and had stolen it with out setting off any alarms, so far so good. She continued running until a batarang flew past her. She stopped and turns to see the boy wonder in a fighting stance, "Well, you're not Batman"

"And you are not Catwoman" she smiled as she tosses her knifes at him and pinned him to the wall, by his yellow cape.

"No, I'm not I'm Black Opps, her sidekick, you need some pants,too" She flipped away.

"I know the new uniforms is not here yet" He yelled after her, then he pulled his cape off the wall and contacted Batman, "Batman, Catwoman did not steal the ring"

"Who was it then?"

"Her new sidekick, Black Opps"

Silence was all he got in return.

* * *

"Mom, look what I got and I met the boy wonder and there was a tracker on the ring, but I took care of that." She smiled proudly at her mother, and she smiled back.

"Very good, Katie" Cheshire walked out from the kitchin. "Selene, please tell me you will take her on as you sidekick"

"Yes, I am going to take her on, Shadow" Black Opps smiled brightly at her mother.

5 Minuties Early

"Jade, I forgot to call you"

"Real,y where's Katie-cat"

"Out on a mission"

"Cool, Do you have any food" Selene nodded toward the kitchin. "Is she your sidekick, yet"

"No not yet"

"Well she should be, and she is good"

"Go eat, Shadow"

"I mit eat all your food"

"Fine with me shadow" They walked into the kitchin

* * *

Aww, I alwayed belived that Jade had a kinder side to her. I brought a shadow, a bat, and a little bird in to one chapter with out a battle what did you think give me your thoughs and review, also Have a justiceful day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey It's chapter 4

Kid flash: Yeah it should have better grammer and spelling peeps Kara does not own Young Justice

* * *

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm my mom's sidekick! It's amazing! She's following the big bad Bat's training plan witch mean's I will be the best, the best._

**2 Years later**

"Mom do I have any missions, today"

"Well normal training, but this weekend I believe you have a speedster to catch."

"Really Flash, wait how is this going to help me?"

"Well, what if you deiced to leave this city"

"Ok that makes sense, will I ever get to catch a super" she flipped in to position and they began to spar.

~Lineskip to later that day~

Bruce was siting in the café, when a pair of arms warped around his neck, "Hope, you weren't expecting someone else, Brucie"

"Now that you mention it I was, sit down Selina"

"Sure, so here are you pictures of her, who were you waiting for?"

"Me" a tall man in a suit with glasses walkes up, "So, who is this Bruce, another girlfriend"

The woman went to up hin, "Nope not a girlfriend, I'm" she smiled at him and leaned towarrded him and wispered into his ear, "Superman, baby, I'm super theif" His eyes winidend and she smiled and walked away.

"Selina, have you consitered my offer?"

"Yes, Bruce I have for thriteen years and my answer has not changed, no and goodbye" She turned sharp on her heels and walked out of the café. Clark turned to Bruce,

"Should, I ask or just get to the point"

"Get to the point, why did you call me here"

"You were right he's planning something"Bruce nodded…..

~lineskip to Katie and Mom~

Katie beged, "Please I will training, I will have the best grades, I need a social life mom you know that, right."

" Yes I do. Do you know that most kids don't beg to go school?"

"Yeah, I do but most kids have at leased meet their father, or know their name's"

They glared at each other befor her mother replaed, " and most kids aren't training to be thiefs' either" She handed Katie a floder, "this has every thing I was able to dig up an your target, Kid Flash" Katie smiled at her and egerly look in the floder, reading and storing the informaion, while also forming a plan.

**Saturday**

**Central City**

Wally ran to his aunt's kitchen, "Whats for breakfast, Aunt Iris"

"Eggs, Bacon, pancakes, waffles, oatmeal, omelets, and jelly toast."

"Cool has Uncle B. ate, yet"

"Nope, but you wouldn't you won't eat till he gets up, and are you ok" she kneeled in front of him.

"Yeah" He looked down "I'm fine" He mumbled.

"Sure you are Wally" she looked at him sadly.

"Good morning, hey Kid" Barry rubbed Wally's head, "Ready to see, Rob"

"Can't wait, now I'm starving, so can we eat" His aunt and uncle laughed.

**Gotham**

"Good morning, Master Dick, Master Bruce has already left, he asked me to remind you the flashes is coming today."

"I remember, and I also remember Wally and me get to spend the weekend together, but I have this feeling that something is goanna happen and we won't be able to"

~Lineskip to Katie~

"Katherine Elizabeth Wayne! If you do not get up this instant I will take you off duty for two weeks'

"Ok I'm up, mom, training, got it" Walked towards the training room befor turning, "Did you get my outfit for tonight"

Her mother nodded "Of course I got it, Katie" Katie continued to the training room, smiling it really was go to be a great day.

* * *

Yeah I know its a filler I will have the next chapter soon but I need inspiration so give me at least 2 reviews so i know that someone out there is reading Supergirl out P.S. IF A CHARTER IS IN THE BEGINING ATHORS NOTE THEY WILL MOST LIKELY BE IN THE STORY NO PROMISES THOUGHT


	5. Chapter 5

Hi so last time I said sorry but this time is

Kf: yes readers she asked for two reviews two is that realy that hard

Robin: Kf dont bash the readers even if they desver it

Batman: Readers you to reveiw or face my reath

Me: bats dont scary them but peeps hear what he says now on with the story

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Katie I wish I did

* * *

Katie stood at the street corner her outfit why she thought, it was red mini shirt with a yellow strip at the bottom, her top was a Kid Flash shirt and flash high tops why she looked like a fangirl (I wish I had this outfit because I am a kf fangirl), a fangirl but a least it would help out her plan.

Kid Flash P.O.V.

He was run into Gotham why he saw a girl a flash fangirl wavering to him. "Hey sweetie looking for Flash"

She looked down "no" she stutter "you Kid Flash" she looked down shyly and held up a camera, "Can I take a picture with you, please?"

"Sure, cutie" he smiled his award winning smile and he got beside her and _click _Kid Flash was unconscious on the ground, the girl smiled, step one done now to step two. She walked down the street looking for Nathan Jem.

"Hey, Nat I'm need some help" Nat look at her.

"I see you do, is this the mysterious Roy?"

"No, his little brother, I had to take him to the Flash convention"

"And how did he pass out"

"Not the way you think, he is not tolerant of sugar, at all."

"Hahahaha, so what do you need me to do"

"Well, could you get him outta this costume"

"Why?"

"Because, this costume is really good and we are in Gotham, you know city of crime so you in, so you in"

"Yeah, you got clothes"

"Here" she handed him the cloths.

"Got it, be back in 5 min." he walked into the shadows with Kid Flash, Katie checked her watch and taped her foot "here changed and here's the outfit, too, and I don't know much but I do know that" She cut him with a glare.

"You don't know anything" Nat smiled and shook his head mumbling something apples falling and trees. She smiled and walked to her lair, well her mom's lair. Set Kid Flash in his containment unit and looked back at her work. Then got into her Black Opps uniform(a gray tank top, black daisy duke shorts, thigh high black boots, a Kevlar black haft t-shirt with a sleeve off the shoulder, and a black utility belt).Then, got herself a book.

He woke up and could not move, his arms and legs were strapped down, that was bad. No uniform, how did that happen Wally thought, and were was his uniform. He look around the room there was a carpet it was really dark. "Hi your awake, now its time to check your vitals and don't go any where" the girl laughs "oh yeah you can't" he glared at the girl.

"And you would be, by the why is it so dark"

"It's not dark you have sunglasses, and you can ask Robin who I am when or if you get back" she smiled at him and he glared at her _grrgrr_ his stomach growled, "time for food, Kid Flash hope you like it"

Flash ran in the Batcave, "I'm here" he turned "Kid, you here"

"No he's not her" Batman stepped for the shadows and held up Kid Flash's uniform "this came about five minutes, befor you got here"

"Anything thing come with it, Bats" He received a glare and was handed a note,

Dear Bats,

If you want the little flash back, bring 5,000 dollars to GothamCity hall in three days at midnight, any sooner or later you will regret it. Leave the money under the first step to the entrance.

Love

Your Uncle j'

"You have an uncle"

"No" the boy wonder walked in.

"No, what Batman, where's Wally"

"He has been kidnapped, Robin"

"By who" the twelve year old asked and he was handed the note by Flash "Joker kidnapper him, why would he do that"

"Why does Joker do anything, Robin" The Flash looked at the two bats

"We have to find him?" They both nodded and began to research where Joker had been recently.

Kid Flash was bored he knew could not get out until he was rescued, so he was bored and hunger. He looked over at the girl "can we do something, please"

"What to do?"

"I don't know, share life stories"

"You must be really bored or crazy, speedster"

"I am bored"

"Ok how 'bout we do"

"K, but lady's first"

"I am no lady and it was your idea, so you first"

"All right but no secret ID's" Black Opps nodded and KF contented, "well when I was seven my father stated drinking and then he began to abuse me, I started going to my aunt's house, at eleven. She started to wonder what up, and found out. She told her fiancé and he and I started hanging out and I found out he was the flash and I wanted to join, so I recreated the flash experiment. At first I ended up in a hospital then one day I went for a run and ended half way across then Uncle Barry agreed to train me. My Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry got married shortly afterwards. Right now they're fight for custody of me."

"Wow, I never expected that"

"Yeah, It's your turn Black Opps

* * *

So review so you can know Black Opps story if your confused PM k lov all my readers rememder reveiw lov u all~Kara Zor-el PS M'gann you were the first to fav and follow so the next chapter will be deadacted to you


	6. Chapter 6

Well It's short and thanks readingisdabes for your review I'm updating for you n=know on with the story.

Disclaimer: HI ITS WALLY! Yeah so she does not owen because if she did I would still have my powers in the season

* * *

She took a deep breath, "I was born in the Gotham Nunnery, when I was old enough to travel we left, I don't remember any of this. I never left my house until I was five. I snuck out into the alley brimmed our apartment, there I found out who my mom was, Catwoman, she was well lets just say there is a reason Robin is not allowed to the Bats and her fights. I tilted my head to the side and said, 'mommy' they freaked out, after that I was allowed to go and visit my aunt, on one of these visit my mom had to go and do something, so I was left with the nuns" she noticed his look, "they spoil me, my aunt was going on a visit to an Indian reserve, I got to go, there was a boy there four years older than me but still a prankster, he is awesome, we kept in contact , now he's my boyfriend, and he was adopted, and now when mom has 'cat' work, I go to either his house or the nunnery, so that my story"  
Kid Flash stared at her," you never mentioned your father or why you're a villain in training, Blacks"  
"well first of all its antihero not villain, and my father well I don't know who he is, I have my suspicions, though, as for why I follow it's all I have ever know, hero's are joke, they can't save everyone"  
He nodded, staring at the girl " If you could would you, save everyone"  
She nodded, "If I could I would, even if I save one I'm happy"  
"That's what hero's do"  
"Yes, but I'm not a hero, Kid" He the idea was stupid and would probably blow up in his face but he still did it, anyway.  
"Call me Wally, that's my name Wally West"

**Batcave**

"Well, The Joker does not have him, Batman" Robin stated. The cave was a messes, Batman at the Bat-computer and Flash running in circles.  
"Batman, Flash and Robin, another of the messages arrived with an address and time" Batman looked up.  
"where Alfred"  
"137 Flash Street, Central City, It says to come at midnight on the Dot, and it says The flash baby will only be there if Robin comes alone" Flash and Batman looked at the butler, before looking at Robin  
" Bats, I'm eleven. I can handle this" They nodded and began to come up with a plan.

* * *

So review to yell at Wally for reliving his Id, and review if you want to know the plan that Bats, Robin and Flash come up with, because it will not be in the next chapter Go PercBeth bye


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter i dont own

* * *

Black Opps starred incuriously at the boy, "Katie" Wally let the breath he was holding out.

"So, Katie can you let me out, I kind of want my hands back"

She smiled, "Only if you guess where we are, until then enjoy your cage, and" She lifted her hand and took of the mask " now I'm Katie" He starred into green eyes, not green like his but a forest green with a touch of blue and gold, that matched perfectly with her hair.

"Gotham"

"No"

He thought for a moment the said "Central"

"Yes be still" She typed a code in a panel on his cage, he was out and he fell on the ground.

"Thanks" he took of the sunglasses "So, who do you think your father is"

"Batman, or Bruce Wayne, It would help if I had my birth certificate"

"You don't have a birth certificate"

"Yes I have one, but my aunt has it" She looked at her watch "Sorry to let you out and put you back in"

"What"

"Well It's almost midnight and it the heroes followed my instructions, you will be free" He nodded and went willingly into the cage, again.

"What were your instructions?"

"for Robin to come at midnight, alone"

"I am not going to sell you out, I am going to help you find out who you dad is and with anything else, Katie" Her back was to him, she smiled, and turned

"And I too, you, Wally, I'm going to put you under, ok" He nodded as she put his sunglasses on him, and her mask on her. Then stuck a needle in his arm, his world turned black.

He awoke in the Batcave, Flash rushed over to him, "Wally are you ok" He nodded "Who captured you"

"I have know idea" he said playing the innocent card, Flash bought it. Soon he was home things quickly returned normal, excepte for his new pen pal.


	8. Chapter 8

Booklover, I loved your review so this chapter is for you

Wally: Yeah kara loved it, extra info on this chapter it takes place in episode 6 where arty comes in

Artimis: Wally don't call me Arty

Wally: Sorry Babe

Arty: Yeah we will contuin this later she does not own

* * *

Wally was bored, bored, bored. His thoughts drifted, Katie was so lucky not having to go to school; she was probly sleeping right now. He smiled, and then remembers the 'boyfriend'. At least he had Megan, sweet, kind M'gann, she did call him a freak when he flirted with her. It was kind of sad.

"Mr. Wallace are with us"

"Yes but not willingly" His teacher glared as he passed homework, the bell rang, finally, to the beach.

**Line skip to Katie's house**

"Mom, I'm fourteen, I need friends, other than Roy" Her mother glared.

"Katie, we live in Gotham, school is not an option"

"Ha, Mom I roam the streets of Gotham at night, as the bad guy, mom. I can handle school, I mean really, pleases." Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Katie, I may not be able to protected Black Opps all time, but I will do everything in my power to protected Katherine, my baby, you know that had you not found about me, you would be living a life without any harm" Katie stared at her.

"Mom, Where, I'm just like you I cannot be contained. In this apartment, I need freedom and friends, so I can fly, and be the best I can, you should know" Her mother smiled and shook her head.

"I know, which is why I signed you up for the Wayne Foundation Scholarship, if you get it then you can go, but" She held up a finger silencing her daughter, "if you don't then I never want to hear anything about this ever again, ok" Katie nodded, smiling.

**Line skip to Wally after mission running to Gotham 3:00am**

He was running toward her house he needed an old friend, and not one that liked that. He grimaced, as he knocked on her window. "Excuse me, Kid Flash but I never pined you as the creeper type." He turned sharply and saw her.

"Hello Blacks let me in"

"Well what if someone sees"

"Someone will the longer you linger, my dear" He cupped her chin with his fingers, she jerked away popped the window open. She flipped in and he followed running, and shut the window. She turned away from him.

"Wally, please stop I have a boy, a good one at that."

"I know, so to the reason I came to day, Red Arrow came with a mission for us as well as a new team member"

"Wait Red brought a new member"

"No, Green Arrow did, she is his niece, and she is annoying, and thinks I'm an idiot, which I am not so stop smirking" She giggled

"I like her already, Walls, so why did you not go to Robin with this"

"Because Robin likes her, too but since you have not met her I hoped that you would be more sensitive, and I also have this" He held up a set of papers.

"Is that what I think it is, Wally" He nodded and gave them to her. "Yes, I was right, thank goodness I've been calling Robin little bro. since a mouth after I met you" He smiled at her utter-happiness.

"So did anything happen to you today, Katie"

"Yes I was registered for a scholarship with my father's company, if I get it I'm going to school"

"Blacks you are the only teenager I know that begs for school"

"Yes I am aware of that, so how was school for you?"

**Line skip to Cats and Bats**

"So, Bruce do you think you could arrange that for me" Her fingers trailed over his bat symbol, he stood as strait as a board.

"Yes I think I can, only if you can make sure her grades are above average"

"She is your daughter, too Bruce of course they are amazing you know her IQ"

* * *

So how is it review so I can know if it was good, and sicne I will need friends for my dear Katie give me your OCs I will out them in just make sure they will fit in with story and all shall know they are yours with great love Kara Zor-el


	9. Chapter 9

Hi this is not chapter just a warning that I am going back thourgh and correcting things so when chapters start disapears dont freaked so here is a question. The first person to reveiw or pm the answer wins a prize. ' Who is Honeycut on Mash and who is radar on the same show?' so read back thourgh the fic K


	10. Chapter 10

So I have a new chapter and

KF: It will finly

Me: No you will not give spoilers and get out you are not even in this chapter

Arty: Yeah KF not even in it but I am

Roy: and so am I so let them read

Arty: sure brother-in-law btw Kara owns nothing of DC

Me: I wish I did reveiw

* * *

The date had been ok, but she had seemed worried about something. "Hey, Katie what's wrong"

"Roy, you now I care about you, right"

"That sounds bad and deep for a fourteen year old"

"Roy, it's bad"

"We're breaking up, aren't we" she nodded "Why"

"Roy, you live by yourselves, and Roy I think there is someone else"

"What, how could you think that?" He starred at her.

"Roy" she smiled, sadly. "It's more than that for awhile now I have noticed that you have been different, and not really the you I knew, sorry" She looked down, Roy reached down and pulled her chin up.

"Katie-bee I should have seen it coming, I will see around, right" he smiled and she nodded, "now, to take you home, and tell your mother"

"No, not yet" they got in his car.

Artemis walked into the academy, she was not ready for Monday at all and Roy had seemed even grumpier than usually at the cave. "Artemis, get over here." Bette waved her over.

"What" she looked at the brunette standing by Barbra, and Bette, "and who is this"

"Hi, I'm Katie, and you are?"

"Artemis"

"Now, that the two of you have been introduced, I believe that Katie-cat here needs a tour and her student liaison is in charge of that" A blonde girl stepped up.

"Sorry B. but I got distracted, by something, Hi Katie, I'm"

"Sarah Bronson, daughter of John Bronson, Coe of Oil and Co"She looked down "Sorry"

"That was cool, who are the rest of us" she looked at Katie.

"No way was that too weird and I'm already out of place here" Artemis starred.

"No, you're not you knew who she was and I didn't even know she existed until five minutes ago"

"I am not rich like them, Miss. Crock, and I know who everyone is" Her eyes went wide.

"What, Arty" Katie lifted her hands in innocents.

"Do you know me?"

Sarah grabed Katie's arm "Tour, now you too can talk later, K" She and Katie walked away for 'the tour'

~line skip to after school~

"Hey, Katie" Artemis ran up to Katie. "How do you know my last name"

"Oo, I know more than that, but the short easy answer would be your sister babysat me"

"You know more and do I want to know" her thoughts were on her hero identity.

"Maybe, daughter of Sportsmaster"

"You are scary, you know yea" She nodded

"Catwoman's my mom so I would know rich people even" Artemis nodded.

"Oo, I was afraid for a second there but that makes since" Katie laugh.

"It's 'kay, btw did you that there is a hero that looks just like you, and has the same name, too bad she is from, Star."

"Yea to bad, who's your favorite hero"

"Kid Flash, I really am quite a fangirl" She blushed.

"Well, I don't really like Kid Flash that much"

"Who is your fav?"

"Batman"

"He is my third favorite"

"Who is your second?"

"Robin"

"Yep I that's feasible"

"Hey, that's my house see you tomorrow" Artemis nodded, she liked this chic, she mite make rich kids barably.

* * *

Yea it may not be the best but it was need so 'who got the not realy you anymore' review if you did love Kara and who is your favorite hero? I will bring it in and Sarah and John Bronson do not exsit in the comic just something I made up in a flash(If you get that review) So to sum up today Happy Thanksgiving and I will have a special Christmas chapter or story so with love Kara


	11. Chapter 11

Hi chapter

* * *

**Wally POV**

Wally sat with Katie, was having an emotional break down, "I can't believe I did that and I'm an idiot" She wailed. He rubbed her back.

"No, you made the right choice it was coming any way from what you told me, Katie-cat" she nodded.

"Can you tell me about your team to get my mind off it?"

"Sure" he smiled "What do you wanna hear about them, cause you already know most everything"

"Has Superman accepted Superboy, yet?"

"No, but from what I hear Batman is working on him"

"Oo, he is, is he. Well I can help with that"

"You can?" he looked at her, confused.

"Superman has trouble accepting his boy because he feels unsure and like his DNA was stolen, and being Batman's basic version of Superboy except I'm not a clone. So time to see my dad" Wally was scared she was going to school and now she was ready to see Bats.

"I thought you were going to wait till you were eighteen, so your mom couldn't say anything against it"

"Yea, well now I can help someone ready"

"No, you're crazy"

"Joker's crazy, not me" He smiled.

"When" She shrugged her shoulders and disappeared into the shadows of her room, "dam bats, guess you will contact me later" he heard her laugh, and smiled.

**~Line skip to school on Monday ~**

**Katie POV**

She had been wrong school sucked; there was no other word for it, sure friends were great but school work not so much. "Hey Katie, Katie" Dick Grayson waved a hand in front of the face "you in there"

"Yes, I am, Dick" she swatted his hand "What do you want" she loved Dick, after all he was her brother.

"The teacher paired us, for the worksheet, whatca ya thinking about"

"Nothing ready for math, little bro."

"Yes and why do call me that" he tilled his head to the side, _he was really cute when he does._

"just 'cus" they began the work an math.

**Line skip to lunch**

So, Arty, what is the worst thing about" hmm Sarah thought "your uncle"

"Really my uncle" Katie laughs silently know who her 'uncle' is "well he is annoy and loud pushy thinks he is the king of the world, his girlfriend is great, thought" Sarah nodded

"Katie your turn, and uncle, too"

"Sarah I don't have an uncle but I have an aunt"

"Kay do you your aunt"

"Well she is a nun and that's about it"

They all starred at her. Befor Barbra when "Cool a nun that's uncommon no wonder you don't have an uncle" Sarah nodded

"Now Babs your turn which sidekick would you date" Barbra turned to look at Dick across the room. _What was that about?_

"Robin"

"Really if he asked you out would you dump Dick"

"Yes" she smiled  
Katie jumped "wait you and Dick are dating"

"Yeah Katie where have you been" Artemis said

Katie crossed her arms "Home school" They laughed._ That would explain the look but what if she knows he ID._

**Later that day**

**Roy POV**

Roy was pissed, his girlfriend had broke up with him, and then some new villain had stole the emerald diamond that was a gift from a royal to the United States and whoever had stolen it had a meeting place to give to back if…..

_Red Arrow 06_

Wally speed up to him, "Hey Roy what you doing, here"

"I have a mission for the team" he spat out the word 'team'. Wally's smile was huge, he could hear Artemis's groan, too. Batman called them to the mission room.

"Team, The Emerald Diamond has been stole and the thief is going to give it if Young Justice, as they called you, comes to receive it with Speedy" The team and Roy nodded then headed to the coordinates, that batman gave them, in the Bioship.

**~Line skip to Black Opps~**

She hid in the shadows waiting for the team she held the diamond in her hand. They arrived and Red Arrow called out, "Ok scum come out this better not be a trap"

"Oo" she cues "poor Speedy so confused, I'm sure you came for the jewel, do you know what the black market would take for this, well probably not but it is a lot so I have some demands" she smiled evilly. "Wanna know them"

"It's Red Arrow, not Speedy. And of course we"

"Aww, poor Speedy"

* * *

Hey review me 'cus I need some demands for Katie


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I have not update in forever. Happy V-day, this has a romantic part hope you like. This is a long one. With Love Kara Zor-el

* * *

Red Arrow glared at the mocking teen as she paced, her demands would probly be silly and expensive.

_Red Arrow should we take her down.~Superboy~ No let her say her demands~RA~ _They team shared a nod, while Wally tried not to think too much about the girl in front of Roy.

Red Arrow glared at the mocking teen as she paced, her demands would probly be silly and expensive. _Red Arrow should we take her down.~Superboy~No let her say her demands~RA~ They team shared a nod, while Wally tried not to think too much about the girl in front of Roy. _"Ready for my demands. First off I go free, second, this involves you, Red, and Artemis, was is, you mentor the arrowette, and last but not least one hundred dollars. I hope these, no expect the demands complied within one month." She smiled and turned to walk away. The team circled her within seconds. "So you all are here how nice to see you but I got run"  
"You aren't going any where Black Opps" Robin said taking a fighting stance.  
"Ocontare little bird but I will be" she turned and knocked KF out with a whispered 'sorry'. Next she turned to Robin who was blocking her escape, and said "you looking kinda gray, son" he froze and she kicked him out of the way and disappeared.

**~lineskip to the team at the cave~**

Batman paced in font of the team and RA, "I am disappointed not only did you not get the diamond but you failed to track the anti-hero, you are dismissed, Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow stay. Roy I suggest you start talking to Green Oliver and Artemis about Black Opps demand, you may go" Roy nodded and left. The bat turned to the boys "Wally you were nocked out first easily almost like you were not trying, were you?"  
"No I was caught off guard"  
"Do not let it happen agin"  
Wally nodded "yes, sir" he turned and left. The bat turned to Robin.  
"Don't harass me you read the report you know what she said, how does she know my name and better yet the new girl at my school, I feel like she knows me."  
"Dick" he placed his hands on his shoulders "it's ok it will all come out"  
"I hope so and never mind I'll ask later" the bat nodded and Robin left.

**~skip to Gotham academy on February 14~**

"What dance Sarah I am so urg"  
"Sorry I can't hook you up with anyone too late, Babs you got anybody"  
"Nope I didn't have to look because of my azterous boyfriend, you got any Arty?"  
"Nope not going got family stuff" Dick raised his hand.  
"I have a friend who's coming here, you could go with him"  
"Thank you Dick, what's his name?"  
"Doesn't matter he will pick you up at 4:00"  
"The dance starts at 7:00 so why the early time"  
"So, you can get to know him" Katie nodded  
"See him at 4:00 then"

**~line skip to 4:00 Katie's house~**

Wally stood at the door, yep Dick was a bat he conclude as he stood at Katie-cat's door. He rang the doorbell, "Hey I'm Dick's friend"  
"Shut up if it weren't for the fact that I don't have a date"  
"Your turn to shut, Dick is on to us, no you on to you" he grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips and she kissed back. "Wow do you know how long I have wanted to do that" Katie stared into his deep green eye  
"Yes I do, Wally we can't do this, I just " he placed a hand over her mouth and scooped her up into his arms.  
"Yes we can not as are alter-egos but as us Wally and Katie." He took off to the manor, both wondering how they were going to explain to Dick.

* * *

SO how was it like, how should they explain to Dick? And who should i pair Arty with Augalad or Roy think about it was it long


	13. Chapter 13

Hi peps so i would like to thank **CirceanPoison** for adding this story to favorties and alerts, this chapter is for you. Waring fluffy chapter and funny too.

I Dont Own anything but Katie. Read on Readers.

* * *

They stopped in front of Dick's door, knocked and waited for the door to open. It was opened by Alfred, lead the two to Dick. Dick did a once over of them, then Katie brook the silence. "hey, little bro, your friend is quite the show off, you know". Dick laughs.

"I know, so that explains how you got back so fast, Walls, or should I" Wally held a hand up.

"dude you know I don't really want this pretty girl who I'm take to the dance thinking I'm a thief"

"Now, why would I think you a thief, Wally" he looked shyly at the ground, playing guilty perfectly.

"yes, Wally, why would Katie think that"

"Because I stole your new bike to get her here, sorry" he looked at the ground again. Katie caught on at this point.

"That wasn't your bike, aww man and it was sexy too". By now Dick's worries were on how Wally had gotten his bike not that he had used super-speed, so he decided to switch topics.

"so Katie is that what you're wearing to the dance" waving a hand at her jeans and t-shirt, "because if its know Barb is going shopping for a dress, she invited you to tag along, if you want, she will be by in about ten minutes"

"So, she will be coming here anyway, why, you paying for her dress"

"Yes, and yours if you go"

"I'm going, so what do I do till then"

As it turns out she watched the guys play video games, when Babs got their they left with a credit card from Dick.

Katie bought a selfless short black dress, while Barbra bought a one solder black and purple short dress. The dance was amazing, but simple. Wally and Katie got closer, deciding to wait for month befor getting serious. Sarah danced like an idiot. During the dance, unknown to Katie, her mother was on a date.

**~Café Du Solar~**

The woman in the long black dress sat at the table, when her date walked up in a stunning black suit.

**"**Wow, I understand why girl fall for you"

"Haha, I was hoping to blow your mind, Selena"

"Well it worked, so why have you asked me here, Bruce" She smiled sweetly, and he returned the smile.

"Well its Valentine's and I want you to be my valentine and my girlfriend, wait" he held up a hand stopping her from specking, "you can decide after diner". They order a fine meal and wine, ate and laughed, together. Selena decided yes at the end of the meal, and another date was planned.

A mouth passed quickly, Katie and Wally became official, and Bruce and Selena became more than friends. Gotham seem a happy place, until a earth shattering question was asked an March 24

* * *

Ooo whats the question readers, if someone guesses wright i will give them a sneak peak of the next chapter or the dance sence, their choice. Here are links to the dresses in this chapter, Katie's- /short-prom-dress-2/short-prom-dress-3/ , Babra's- dp/B008PCHU9Y/ref=asc_df_B008PCHU9Y2403039?smid=ATVPDKIKX0DER&linkCode=asn&creative=395093&creativeASIN=B008PCHU9Y&tag=wwwshopstylec-20&ascsubtag=652853200 and Selena's- i/black-sexy-herve-bandage-dress-long-evening-dress-525099814 . So please review.

what was your fav dress at the Oscars. Bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey new chapter **

**-—-**

**Katie **walked toward the academy silence, and slow. Her pace almost seemed measured. She turned swiftly around, and saw Joker, in broad daylight. She had seen joker before, but never as Katie. So she screamed and ran. Harley Quinn came out in front of her, blocking her path. She turned to see Joker also blocking her path. In that moment she deiced to play it safe and act scared. "What do you want with me." She stuttered, shaking.

"Why little girl, the answer is easy. Your the future Wayne girl" he laughs as if its the most obvious thing in the world.  
"What aren't I a little young for Bruce Wayne." Her act just fell apart, but she really wasn't expecting this, but it did make sense, her mom was dating him.  
"I meant Wayne Brat, little girl" He walked closer toward her holding a knife, smiling like a fool. She looked him in the face and smiled, "Can't catch me, Uncle J.". She flipped over Harley Quinn and began running and flipping. She head a bow snap sending an arrow toward Joker. A birdarang flew after it, followed by Artemus and Robin. They fought Joker and Harley. While, Katie ran to school.  
She stumbled in to class right as the bell rang. Mrs. Martin glared at her, "Katherine, why are you late".  
Katie gave a winning smile, "Late, why Mrs. Martin, I'm not late, I got here before the bell" She paused, "while Artemus is" She smiled as Artemus burst in the room.  
"Sorry I got caught up and" Mrs. Martin held up a hand stoping her sentence.  
"Office, now" Artemus walked toward the office.  
-break line to lunch-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The group sat talking. "So, Katie-cat heard you were late, but Arty, who was also late, saved you"  
"Yep Sar, she did. And I wasn't late I got into class one second before the bell, and only Wally can call me Katie-cat without"  
"Oo Babs save me Katie's gonna kill me" Babs shook her head.  
"Naa I'll just make sure you get a good funeral"  
"Babs I'm going to forget that and continue, I also heard Dick was late"  
"Yes I was, Bruce had something that I need to help with, so I was late". The group's lunch continued similar to this.  
-~~~~break line to the team ~~~~~  
They stood in the mission room as Batman paced in front of them. "Team, I would like to introduce, your new team member, Nightshade".

haaa haaaa who is nightshade, as soon as someone guesses I will try to update


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Kara here new chapter this is for Girlrobin99 so read on

-Wally POV-

The girl stood, making a bored face similar to the one Katie would make when he made a bad joke. Augalad greeted her first, "Welcome Nightshade to the team".

She smiled, "thank, but no need to formerly welcome me to the team. I'm only here for two weeks".

"Why, the team is amazing" Megan said spinning.

"And I'm sure it is but it's not really me, so I'm taking my time and leaving"

"Not your thing, why" I say, "and I bet I can make stay" yep I'm flirting and hoping my hunch is right or Katie's gonna kill me.

"ignore him, he's kind of a flirt" Artemis held out her hand, "I'm Artemis"

"Hey. Who's sidekick are?"

"Red Arrow's and don't ask"

Nightshade laughs, "I won't, so introduce yourself please"

I decide to start, "I'm kid flash but you can call me KF"

"I'm Mis. Martian, and that's Superboy"

"I'm Robin"

"Team time to train" Black Canary said leading them to the training room.

-Earlier that week with Bruce and Selena-

They were snuggling on the couch. "Baby can we talk about Katie"

"What about Bruce"

"Did she tell about her run in with Joker"

"No, but that does mean anything. What is this about"

"I want her to join the team"

"She won't agree to that Bruce, and you know it"

"She would if you asked and hear me out, maybe"

"Bruce begging doesn't suit you, and I can get two weeks out of her"

"Thanks Selena"

"You owe me" he laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

hope you like it and someone give me a mission for the team and Katie


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys so new chapter and I have some shout out to Girlrobin99: thanks for the idea it was awesome and I'm using it, and to E-Scope5426: thanks for your review thought it was a little strange. And last but not least booklover1598: the joker part in the last chapter was for you.  
Disclaimer: if i owned yj it would not be canceled  
Read pls

Katie sat staring at the small circled device. She was not a hero and had never wanted to until now, now when she was on the team. The team that Wally loved and she loved to play with, but now everything was different, everything. A knock on her window interrupted her thoughts. "Katie-cat let me in"  
"On second Walls" she opened the window and Wally fell in.  
"So how has your week, baby."  
"Good I'm moving soon and I joined a youth group with Dick and Artemus, you hear of it" she tiled her head with a flirty look on her face.  
"Yes I'm a member and next time"  
"You will be the first to know, wanna know the story"  
"Of course but moving"  
"My mother is engaged and we're moving in with him"  
"Who is him"  
"Bruce Wayne, can I tell you my Nightshade story"  
"Yes"  
"Well it started with my mom, saying that she was pulling the mom card and that I needed to clear my Saturday so I did thinking we were going on a mission or hanging with Bruce but no. That morning I came down to see Black Canary in my apartment laughing with my mom. Who sees me and says, 'Katie your joining Young Justice' and I start to talk but Carney cuts me off saying its only for two weeks and now I'm a" she stopped chocking on her words, "Wally I wanted to follow in my mom's foot steps but now I might follow my dad's"  
"Or your could make your own path" he whispered in her ear. She just held on to him, shaking. Their Communicator when off, and Batman's voice came though, "Team report there is a mission for you."

What is the mission, you know Girlrobin99. I will update soon if I get three reviews so review. With love Kara.


	17. Chapter 17

So here's a chapter and if any of my readers are from Boston, I'm praying for you, and this chapter is for you.

The team stood in the mission room. Batman pointed at the picture on the screen, "Team this is John Wilson, the mayor of Gotham. He has been kidnapped by the Riddler."  
"Batman how does this concern the team" Aqualad asks.  
"The team is to rescue him" The Bat left the room.  
"To the bio ship" They went to the ship.  
"Guys I know I haven't been on a mission yet but going in blind is never good" Nightshade said as M'agnn flew.  
"Robin where could the Riddler be keeping the mayor"  
"Dock 15 the abandoned warehouse,Batman just sent me the coordinates and I just sent them to Mis. Martion."  
"Thank you Robin. Kid your with Superboy. Mis. Martion with Artemis and myself. Robin with Nightshade."  
"Aqualad can't I have Nightshade or" Wally was cut of by Robin. "So what's the plan, Aqualad"  
"You and Nightshade will go in first to find them, while Mis. Martion, Artemis and I surround the Warehouse. When u find them report to Kid and Superboy, who will rush in to get the mayor, with help from you and Nightshade."  
"We're here so Robin and Nightshade get ready" the two slipped quietly from the ship and into the warehouse. They followed the vent systems and found the Riddler. He was jumping around the mayor. "Riddle me this,riddle me that. What's here but not, what looks real until its touched" •a holograph• she thought to Robin. •right but that means what•  
•the mayor's not here• She jumped down into the room. "A holograph, Riddler, that's the answer to the riddle" suddenly the Riddler and the mayor vanished, and the Riddler's voice filled the room. "Good job Bats and Robin ready for the next riddle" Robin turned to Nightshade,  
"Well Nightshade, lets get the team and ready"

So did I do good Girlrobin99, and other readers. Please review to let me know and please give me riddles in your reviews so I can use them. With love Kara


	18. Chapter 18

The team stood in the bioship, auguring about the riddle. Nightshade sat to the side, thinking. "I got it, the Riddle is playing us well not us but Batman. I get it" she announces to the team. The team turns and Wally replies, "Well Miss Got-it, where is he or do you just want to boast". Artemis smacked him in the head. "Sorry he's just jealous he didn't figure it out". Katie smiled.  
"I guessed that, well Wally the mayor never left his office, and he was just a distraction for the real crime." Robin snapped his fingers.  
"Nightshade your brilliant. Riddler's stealing the rosé diamond" he turned toward M'gann "to the Gotham Museum" the team set out.

The Riddler was rather surprised when young justice showed up instead of the dynamic duo. His defeat was easy and quick. The mayor was found safe in his office. Nightshade gained most of the teams trust Wally and Superboy were still wary of her with good reason.

Wally walked into the cave and ran strait into Robin, without even noticing. "Wally" Robin said, and Wally keep on walking without hearing. Robin ran up and grabbed his shoulders, "Wally what's wrong". Wally looked up, "Katie's gone".  
"What" Robin looked stunned.  
"Yea her mom just called me, said she just dropped off the grid. I lost her"

I'm evil, I know. Don't worry loves ill be back.


End file.
